


The Sun

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [13]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, roommate shipping, tee hee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Blondie refuses to let Cupid take her out.
Relationships: C.A. Cupid/Blondie Lockes
Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265465
Kudos: 6





	The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that's right, I'm uploading my 2019 Femslash Feb stories in 2021. Get ready, because there is,,, a lot
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 13 - The Sun

“Blondie, come outside with me.” Cupid’s wings fluttered as she leaned up against the window, her palms pressed against the frame. “Please, Blondie, it looks so warm and nice.”

“Too warm,” rose the muffled words from where Blondie was still tangled in her bedsheets. “It’s too hot. But inside…” She flopped over, sighing with contentment. “Inside is just right.”

Blondie liked to control their thermostat like she was a princess and the temperature was her kingdom. Personally, for Cupid, the room was a little chilly, but she wasn’t going to complain because Blondie was much nicer to be around when things were going her way. “Just a little walk. I’ll buy you something at Hocus Latte. I think you’d really enjoy it and you need the exercise. Please?”

Blondie poked her head up, blonde and bleary eyed. “What occasion is it?”

“What?”

“Did I forget something? Our anniversary.”

Cupid shook her head. “No. No. I just wanted to go out with you. Is it such a crime to want to take your girlfriend out on a walk?”

“Your birthday. My birthday?”

“Blondie,” Cupid scolded, but her heart really wasn’t in it. Blondie was too cute when she was tired. It was impossible to stay mad at her. “Fine. We’ll stay in. But you have to let me open the window.”

“But… my temperature control…” Blondie stared up at Cupid for a moment as if about to engage her in a rapid battle between hot and cold, but she gave up quickly and nestled back down into her blankets, apparently deciding it wasn’t worth the effort. “Open the window. But I want my Hocus Latte later, when I get up.”

Cupid laughed a little under her breath as she flung the screen open, letting in a wonderfully blistering breath of air. Blondie might be a little silly and a little strange, and maybe at times a little uncooperative. But to be honest, despite her flaws, Cupid did think that she was just right.


End file.
